


April Showers Bring Things That Devour (Or Deflower)

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Series: Monster Boyfriends and Scary Girlfriends [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Serial Killers, its not super dominating but its There so i'll give the warning, its okay julien's just a nervous bean cuz ykno. murder monster, julien will be fine by the end of this, nearly forgot that last tag, nobody important dw just some sleazy people, there will be none of this bang then murder stuff on my good christian server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: Julien Leskow is the kind of guy who usually prides himself in his ability to steer clear of trouble. But of course, even the most sensible people can get dragged into some nasty business. Though getting trapped in an abandoned factory—the very same building housing a crime scene—by jocks isn't your run-of-the-mill bullying tactic. Lucky for him, the killer returns to the scene of the crime, but not with the purpose of claiming him as a new victim.





	1. The Part Where It Devours

**Author's Note:**

> listen the title made me laugh for five minutes when I thought of it, leave me be. anyways, enjoy the prelude to poor jules getting 100% smashed. sex comes chapter 2, or should i be saying *cums* hAAAAA i think im funny

"'Let's go to a party,' she said, 'it'll be fun,' she said," Julien griped. He never was the kind of party animal that went over to other peoples' places with the sole purpose of getting hammered or having sex in someone else's bedroom. He hated the noise and pounding thrum of it, preferring to stay home and relax in the living room with his little sister. He wasn't even that family orientated, he just didn't like hanging by the jock crowd. His dislike wasn't exactly unfounded; for whatever the reason, they usually placed him as an easy target for torment. And while he was good at turning the other cheek in favor of avoiding drama, sometimes the pure assholery those stoners were capable of flabbergasted him in ways he didn't think possible.

"Jesus Christ, why is this place so cold?" he murmured aloud. Talking to himself was just one of his many habits that got him mocked. It was an automatic response to solitude, and he found that it eased his nerves when faced with eerie silence and unfamiliar walls. He couldn't bring himself to talk above a hushed whisper. The room reeked of oil, rust, and ashes. Crates towered high with their canopy of cobwebs and dust. Glass crunched under his shoes, loud enough Julien had to creep around to avoid the noise. He didn't consider himself paranoid, but when faced with suspicious calm in a place that no doubt would have thundered with noise and screaming machinery, chills crept up his back.

There was a reason for his distrust, besides the atmosphere of neglect the factory breathed. The news report had been on only 9 days ago (yes, he kept count), and the halls of Garden Grove High still buzzed with the talk of body parts and painted floors. Murder was a rare occurrence in this area, crime scarce besides the occasional graffiti or shoplifting. Hell, the mayor had debated calling for a curfew. The broken doors of the factory had yellow tape stapled to the wood, not that it kept people from slipping inside to take a gander. Or in Julien's case, thrown inside. The football players had held the doors shut while howling with laughter, their glee magnified by his frantic attempts to yank open the entrance.

"Don't be a bitch, Leskow!" one of them had laughed. "We'll let you out in an hour, if you don't piss yourself in the mean time!" His anger moved him from the doors, the sound of their hooting following him until he'd stalked further inside. He would have been lying if his curiosity wasn't motive to look around, but his shifting stomach made him pray he found no bodies.

A quick look at his watch told him he had 48 minutes of his prison sentence left. His shuffling feet had walked him into what he assumed was a storage unit. The room was taller than the last, yet smaller. There was more glass strewn about the concrete floors, likely from the broken windows above. A few shattered bricks here and there looked to be the culprits, with fragmented slurs carved into the chunks poorly. Julien couldn't help the light 'tsk' he made, stepping over the remains of property damage. He looked to his watch again. 41 minutes left. The storage room gave way to some sort of boiler room, where dormant mechanical wonders laid unused. He spotted a few spiders creeping over the matte shine of iron, and he quickly moved on with a shiver. He had to dip under another strand of yellow tape and walk over a photo evidence marker. It puzzled him at first. since he didn't see any evidence around, until he noticed the steady drip of liquid to his left. He nearly crumpled into himself when he looked up, gagging profusely. A body had been strung upside down, the head removed and arms bent unnaturally. He didn't dare look back up to examine the victim further, bile already on his tongue. Moonlight was filtering in from on of the filthy windows, giving the bloody pool an odd ruby glimmer. Julien shook his head violently and dashed to the next room, disregarding any noise he made in his rush.

36 minutes. 3:33 in the morning. The uniform time gave him a small amount of solace, but it was a small pleasure that didn't outweigh the sight he'd have to purge from his mind. A shivering breath squeezed between his clenched teeth while he tried to ground himself. Hesitantly, he returned to his aimless wandering. Logical thought was very good at keeping him rational instead of panicked. He traced back to the report on this murder. Despite the claim that murderers always come back to the crime scene, this was a very low possibility. It had already been over a week, and while the investigation was still being undergone, if the killer hadn't already come back, there was no reason to now. Which brought him to his next point; tufts of fur had been found close by, likely clipped off by the many pieces of glass lying around. One of the bodies had been brutally disemboweled and mutilated—he spared himself the imagery of the photos that had been shown—implying the killer had an animal to accompany them. It was a risky move to leave more evidence around, as animals didn't care about any signs being left behind. So if the killer did come back, they'd be at a serious disadvantage. These thoughts gave him more of a spine as Julien mulled over them. Another quick glance told him he was down to the 25 minute mark.

"Should probably get back to the doors," he muttered, hugging his arms to himself. It was early April, but it felt oddly cold for that time of year. He could have sworn he could see his breath in the moonlight. He dismissed the thought quickly, uninterested in the semantics of temperature. Still, he pulled his hood back up as he quietly walked through the factory.

The snapping wood and thundering crash hadn't been subtle. Julien's body went rigid as he quickly cowered behind a different wall of boxes. He didn't give a shit how juvenile this was, he wasn't taking chances. Late nights of horror movies with his family had instilled elevated caution into him. He crouched down completely, carefully putting a hand on the ground to steady himself. It was a blessing no glass had been kicked towards this corner. His heart hadn't stopped hammering in his rib cage, even with the stretching silence. Tentatively, he lifted his arm and flicked his sleeve down. 11 minutes left.

His shaky breath started to level out, his heartbeat reduced to a nervous flutter. He was being silly about this, many of the crates in this building must have been over 10 years old, and a long period of moisture would absolutely rot the boards, hence causing one of the towers to topple. It was the only rational explanation. After a drawn out exhale, he moved to stand back up before seizing again.

He could hear steady huffs of breath, behind the stack of boxes. He was dead certain it wasn't his; he'd already held his breath,pulse roaring in his ears. It had to be one of the guys, it  _had_ to be. The jocks were just fucking with him, what else could it be? Oh, but he knew he was lying to himself, no teen he'd ever met had such ragged and primal growls. It was purely animistic, and after another throb of his blood, he knew why.

If he had been standing up, it would have still towered high above him. It was monstrous, unkempt fur spiked out in its hunch. Even with the thick carpet over its body, he could still make out bunched muscles as it prowled past his alcove. Julien had the pleasure of watching thick claws slide from its feet, the clacking of keratin over concrete quiet, but undeniable. Despite the hulking form, it walked with an almost dainty stride, walking around glass shards like it was light as a feather. It swiped the yellow tape from the doorway, and as it disappeared into the next room, he'd caught a glance of a candid tail waving at its heels and colossal wings folded at its back. He waited until the clicking of talons had faded before he gasped for breath. He didn't care how much longer he had, he'd scale the wall and throw himself out a window if he had to. As silent but urgently as he could,he raced through the corridors of the factory, retracing his steps. He practically leaped for the door in his hurry, rattling the door in his panic. To his dismay, the door was still very much jammed, or maybe the jocks had just blocked it and left him there. The teen spun on his heel, back pressed to the decaying wood as he shoved at the door with all his weight. Nothing budged. Julien licked his lips nervously, glancing around frantically. In a moment of quick thought, he scaled one of the smaller crate piles and peered over the window sill. He nearly gagged before dipping his head back down. It made sense why doors that shoddy weren't moving; it'd be wedged shut with a ripped off arm, the rest of the bodies discarded farther away in a pile of mutilated meat. The only reason he knew it was the jocks is he spotted Owen's head at the foot of the mound, his girlfriend's high heel crammed into his mouth.

"This is bad this is bad this is  _so fucking bad holy fucking shit,_ " he breathed, clambering off the crates. He'd never be able to get out that window, he was small, but not small enough. Julien spun around in his whirlwind of reeling thoughts and weak knees before he froze in place for the third time that night. The clicking was coming back, punctuated by what he assumed was another crate getting slammed out of the monster's way. He made a dive for cover, letting out a choked up yelp when he realized he hadn't checked for glass. His palm had been sliced open in one swift motion, and he hid the wounded hand in his hoodie sleeve. He'd returned to his terrified crouch, biting his lip in his pain. He flinched when it walked back into view, head held high and quirked. The dim light reflected off a pocketknife Julien spotted, lodged into its neck. It didn't seem to be bothered, the fur already matted around the stab. His terror lessened when he noticed it was looking about blindly; its eyes had been gouged out, and while the sight disgusted him, it offered relief. The beast couldn't see him, at least. It didn't stop him from jerking when it abruptly turned its head towards him. Not above him.  _Towards_ him, complete with its head tilting down. His breath had been caught in his throat the moment it'd returned, but he still couldn't shake the feeling it sensed him. When it huffed through its nose, he suddenly understood when he felt so paranoid about it;  _what if it could smell his blood?_

The thought blinked out of his head when it suddenly turned and stalked back behind the box wall. Julien blinked at the suddenness of the motion. Maybe it didn't notice him? His common sense forgone, he leaned around the stack, barely peeking out enough to watch it retreat. It stopped in the middle of the room, wings unfurling to stretch out completely. The student couldn't help but marvel at the wingspan. He wouldn't doubt it if could fly, even with the holes weathered into the flaps of skin. They were so massive it probably wouldn't do much. The wings merely bobbed in place, and Julien's eyes followed the motion--

Eyes.  _It had eyes on them._ A set of glassy lime green eyes glimmered at the crook of the wings, and Julien could feel his stomach drop as it turned its head again. Its muzzle curled back into a sinister grin, yellowed teeth stained with what Julien guessed was blood- what else would it have been? If its eyes hadn't been gouged out, he wouldn't have doubted that its gaze would be fixated on him. His stomach churned with pure fear and horror. Despite the weakness in his core, his legs were tensed, ready to bolt on a moment's notice. He watched with wide eyes as the creature slowly turned around, facing him with spread wings. It was still smiling, and its clawed fingers drummed idly in the air. 

"Time's up, little sangria~." He wasn't as surprised as he should have been that it could speak. But the way it had _growled_ with purpose, voice dripping with vicious excitement, practically paralyzed him. In a moment of maybe minor stupidity, he glanced to his watch. 3 minutes past the dead line. He flicked his eyes back up abruptly when the monster rumbled a dark chuckle, and for whatever the reason, that laugh was the catalyst he needed for his legs to remember their purpose. He slammed his uninjured hand on the wall and lurched up, bolting past the door and towards a different entry for one of the rooms. His panic only grew worse when he could hear the bounding steps behind him. He didn't even make it all the way to the next room before he was slammed into the wall, winded instantly with a pained shout. A clawed hand was grasped over his mouth and nose, and he thrashed and struggled in the vice grip. The fur was practically suffocating him, and he couldn't seem to escape the sharp hand clamped on him. His screams were muffled easily, and all he could do was stare up into an eyeless face with dilated pupils. Its grin twisted further, shushing him with a gentility completely inappropriate for the nature of this situation. "Atatata, little huntsman,  _sleep._ You'll feel better when you wake up, I swear~" it promised darkly, grip tightening over his face. Julien flailed and clawed at the thick bush of fur on its chest in desperation, breath shortening at an alarming rate. There were already spots in his vision from lack of air. He could only struggle a little longer before his body gave out, caving into the monster's will. He gasped for breath a few more times before his head lolled back, passing out from lack of oxygen.

The beast hummed in a pleased manner, gently removing its hand from his face. Sure, its latest catch might wake up with a pounding headache, but at least he hadn't run very far. It regarded the boy for a moment, tilting his limp head up. He had a cute face, it'd admit. And it  _had_ already eaten (not that the jocks tasted that good), so it would be quite the waste to just eat the boy. It hummed another chuckle and slung the teen over its shoulder. Perhaps there was another use for the little human..~


	2. The Part Where It Deflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the main attraction of this entire work, and im not sorry for how raunchy it gets. 10/10 would write again, enjoy the smut

When Julien wakes back up, the first thing he focuses on is the  _awful_ headache he has. The kind of skull splitting pain one gets solely from almost dying. Which, while it's exactly what he went through, he still doesn't appreciate. The second thing he chooses to focus on is how strangely comfortable he feels. He blinks slowly, wincing at the light. It's not his bedroom, that much is obvious—

"Why would I even think I was?" he groaned, noting the hoarse undertone to his voice. It took more effort than it should have to sit up, his back popping with the motion. He'd been covered with some sort of tarp as a make shift blanket, and the crate underneath him had been adorned with burlap. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but he'd slept there regardless. He was less concerned about the state of his sleeping spot, his brain reconnecting memories. Julien glanced around quickly, swinging one leg over the crate's edge so he had more leverage to turn. The monster didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. His confidence slowly returned, and he moved his other leg off the crate.

"You slept a long time, little sangria~." He couldn't help the flinch, his head jerking to the ceiling. There it was, claws snug in the building as it crept out from a hole he hadn't noticed. It probably lead to the roof, judging from the rain dripping through. It no longer was missing eyes, another pair of green orbs that glowed against the shadowed room. It looked taunting, with bared teeth and hanging fluff. The soaked coat almost gave it a bright sheen, only discouraged by how much water was dripping off it.

"Don't kill me!" he yelped, scrambling away until his back met with the wall. His reaction had been instinctive, and his fight or flight reflex seemed to make it laugh harder.

"Silly human, if I wanted to kill you, I would have just snapped your neck instead of making you tired," it trilled, skittering down the wall until its feet were planted back on the floor. It really was tall; it had more than 2 feet on Julien, with a wider frame than him as well. With the fur slicked down, he could size it up properly. It made sense how it could overpower a human easily, if everything under the fluff was muscle.

"Then.. why am I here?- Where am I?"

"Still in the same building, I merely moved to the silo."

"Wait, then- What time is it?" He looked to his wrist, his eyebrows knitting as he read the answer for himself. "I've only been out cold a few hours?"

"Oh, no, you've been out for the better part of the day~."

"w HAT—" Julien reeled, looking to the window. It was pouring rain, but there was some moonlight coming from between the clouds. The outline of thick pine trees was just barely darker than the night sky's horizon. 

"Oh, don't be so fussy,  _I can take good care of you, little huntsman~,_ " it chuckled darkly. The teen swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"P-Please, just let me go, I swear on my life I won't tell a soul—" he stammered, trying to retreat further. He wasn't prepared for the angry snarl he received or the slam of claws into the wood between his legs, causing him to squeal behind closed lips.

"You readily assume I'm out for your blood, little human," it growled, "but who was it that shredded your tormentors?"

"S-Simply because they roughed me up doesn't mean you have to  _kill_ them!" He already could see the fault in his logic; he was trying to reason the ethics of murder with a creature that wasn't human. Why would it care about the loss of human life?

"Have to, didn't have to, ahh, who cares?" it groaned, waving a clawed hand dismissively before fixing its gaze on him with an eerie smirk. "Besides, lets stop thinking about those unimportant meatsacks, little sangria~."

"I have a name you know, stop being a creep," Julien quipped, gripping the tarp that he'd pulled over himself. It felt like the only barrier he had between himself and this  _thing,_ eve if it was just a flimsy piece of fabric.

"But would you tell me it?" it asked, grin dropping suddenly into an unamused frown.

"...Well, no.." he admitted, a bit of a grumble to his tone.

"Then I'll call you exactly what I feel is right," it tsked, prowling closer to Julien. Its fur was drying out by now, clumps spiking back up and lightening in color with the evaporating moisture. It almost looked soft. His eyes flicked to its neck, realizing the pocket knife was gone. Some of the fur was still mussed, congealed by clotted blood, more than likely. The rain had helped to conceal it.

"Then what do I call you?" Julien asked carefully. He shivered at the expression of delight on its face.

"Clever little thing..~ But why should I give you my name if I can't have yours?" It had leaned over him, fingers splayed out on the crate's lid either side of Julien's legs. He regarded the monster for a moment with a look of suspicion.

"..If I give you mine, you'll tell me yours, right?"

"You have the word of a creature devoted to the night, little huntsman," it purred back, advancing closer to him. It overshadowed him easily, the light blocked by its lithe figure.

"...Julien. I'm Julien." His grip on the tarp only tightened when he watched the monster lick its chops with what he could have only described as primal  _hunger._

"Excellent. Stronger than Owen, but with an elegant undertone."

" _Elegant?_ Of all the words you choose that one? I'm a gangly teenager, how the hell do you find that graceful?" The longer they spoke, the less scared he was getting. It was true, it could have killed him the moment he'd been caught, but here they were, discussing the semantics of how his name sounded. It might have been a fluffy 8 foot tall killing machine, but it wasn't terrifying at the moment. Though its occasion swap from playful to angry certainly was off putting. He flinched when it hopped onto the crate with him, amazed the box didn't crash apart under its weight.

"You really are a picture of innocence, I thought humans at this stage were all libido," it laughed, and Julien shrank down into a crumpled ball when the beast leered over him, teeth dangerously close to his neck. "You could stand to be a little roughed up, sangria."

"I think you could stand literally anywhere but this close to me, you furry," he huffed, nearly giggling at the look of offense on its face. It sputtered for a moment before it clamped its mouth shut again, eyeing him with a look that inspired Julien's worry to come back full force. "W-Wait wait I'm sorry don't eAT ME--" He yelped when the tarp was promptly shredded, and the teen didn't fail to notice how easily its claws had glided through the fabric like butter. He pulled himself closer to the wall, heart erratic in his chest.

"I don't  _believe,_ " it started, voice low with icy contempt, "that you are in any position to be insulting someone who  _generously_ spared your life." Julien sharply leaned away from clawed fingers, its hand brushing his cheek with an edge of warning. He licked his lips, eyes darting around the room. He had no chance of escape when there was no visible door—maybe it was hidden behind those pallets?—and there was only the slightest chance that someone stupider than him was outside, that would hear him scream for help.

"You still haven't given me your name!" he exclaimed abruptly, in a moment of quick thinking. The killer blinked at him for a moment before its typical smarmy expression returned.

"I haven't," it said, but with a noticeable pause. "But I don't think you've really earned the right to know it after that, wouldn't you agree?"

"..Yeah, fair enough- But why am I still here? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap? Such a bold accusation~. But if you must know, I'm not interested in killing or eating you."

"..But?"

"But you do look rather appetizing, in a  _much_ more fun way than a simple disembowelment, little sangria." Julien couldn't stop the violent shiver after hearing its voice dip with its excited growl. He wasn't quite terrified, but he wasn't enjoying which direction this was heading.

"Wh-What d'you mean?" he stammered, the impulse to hide in his hoodie growing by the second. It only rolled its eyes at him, but the twist of its smirk only served to be even more intimidating.

"Must I be so obvious? Well. If you're so innocent.." He wasn't prepared for the pounce, a shrill scream pushed out of him as he was slammed back down onto the crate. He still didn't know how the wood was surviving this much abuse. He struggled and fought against the tight grip on his shoulder, trying to shove the invading hands away with no progress made. It was only when the monster above him snarled fiercely let he from up, one hand still gripping a fistful of dirty blond fluff. Seemingly pleased with his compliance, it cleared its throat. "If you're so innocent, I believe it's only fair that while you're under my care, I should help remedy that, yes?" Julien blinked blankly up at it.

"I. Don't understand where you're going with this.." he trailed off, jumping when it laughed profusely.

"Exactly. Let me help you get the implications, my dear boy~." With the typical harsh fashion, Julien was shoved onto his side, the monster now neatly crouched above him. A few inches of space between them was the only reason it couldn't be called a straddle.

"I don't think I want your help thank yOU-" Another rough shove and he was on his stomach, being dragged to the edge of the crate without warning. "Wh- Hey, stop manhandling me!" he cried out, lamely trying to push its vice grip off his leg.

"You're a bit of a feisty one!" it cackled back, undeterred. It stopped moving him around once the teen's legs were dangling over the crate, and it had to shift its grip to his thighs to keep him from furiously kicking at its shins. It waited until he'd struggled for a time before it leaned into his neck, emitting a low snarl once more. It hadn't failed to still him, and this occasion was no different. It could feel the nervous pounding of the human's heart, just barely concealed under the surface of his skin. "If you keep struggling, little sangria," it started, "I'll have to tie your arms down. Or break them, whichever is more motivating. Do you understand?" Julien nodded shakily, glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes. It was almost cute, how easily scared he was without screaming for mercy.

"What'll you do to me?" he asked, a shiver to his breath. The monster pressed to him couldn't have smiled more.  _This_ was the question it'd been dying to answer.

"Nothing that you won't enjoy, Julien. Nothing you won't enjoy." The gleam of twisted intentions to its eyes was enough to make Julien shake in the iron grip of claws. He only had a few moments to himself to ponder what the uttered promises entailed before one hand slid around to his stomach, then even lower. His breath hitched, blindly staring at the stretched burlap below him. He shivered when its muzzled nestled into his neck, a hot breath against his pulse. "Do you understand now, little human?" Its words were hushed, murmured with a delighted trill. He swallowed thickly, trying to shift his legs closed only for them to be pried back apart easily. "Atata, didn't I just say don't struggle?"

"I-I don't- I've never-" His thoughts were scatterbrained at best, hands constantly shifting for a better hold.

"Never done this? You did smell untouched, so I'm not surprised," it said, reflecting over the information with a matter-of-fact tone. "But that's fine. It's more fun to rock a fresh world, right?" Julien could only whine incoherently, claws ripping his pants open in one fluid flick. Despite the danger to the sharp fingertips, the killer rubbed over him with great delicacy. He was mortified to release he actually was  responding to the attention; he was already half hard, and his growing arousal only egged the motion of its hand more. He desperately tried willing the erection away, clinging to whatever rational thought floating in the hazy fuzz. His attempt was short lived, as he was flipped back over and nudged back onto the crate's top. It hadn't stopped smiling, but now its grin was one of unbridled pride. "Look at you, I barely did anything and you're already a mess," it cooed to him. "You're a monster's dream catch, you know."

"Are you usually this talkative?" he panted, gripping the edge of the crate for dear life. The wood had a few splinters, and the uneven texture was the most grounding sensation in comparison to the now throbbing need between his legs.

"No, not usually. But there's something so lovely about you that I could probably ramble on and on," it hummed. It caressed his hips before tugging off his pants, hoisting one leg to pull them off completely. Julien hardly resisted. It didn't seem to desire his untimely death considering the situation, and it hadn't laid a claw on him since he woke up. Well, maliciously. He was brought back to the matter at hand when his briefs were pulled down, drawing a soft 'eep' from him.

"F-For as terrifying as you are, this is awfully gentle treatment," he commented, trying to press his legs closed again. His thighs were spread this time by a grinning muzzle, short fur brushing against his inner thighs. It almost reminded him of stubble, except thicker.

"What, were you expecting me to just flip you over and have my way with you?" it laughed, the exhaling breath over his cock making him shudder. "I could have, it's quite easy with someone your size."  A rough lick against the underside left him shuddering with a quiet gasp. "But there's no  _finesse_ to simply taking what you want. It's much more fun if I were to, say.." It harshly lapped at the tip, and Julien practically keened at the motion. "If I were to make you want it, perhaps even  _crave_ it?"

"You'll drive me insane if you keep doing that," he huffed, his tone strained.

"Oh, that's the idea, little sangria~." And with that, it ducked its head between his thighs and swallowed his cock easily, making the boy in his grasp cry out loudly. He worried for a moment about the maw of teeth wrapped around him, but he could feel its long tongue coiled around his length. Probably didn't plan on suddenly changing its mind about eating him. His worries were easily silenced, the monster sucking noisily while its hands held his thighs open. He squirmed in its grip, tossing his head back with a low whimper. He knew he was a virgin, with no comparison points, but he doubted most first times were this euphoric. Or abnormal. Another stray thought crossed his mind, and he had to choke back another moan just to get his question out.

"N-Name, what's-  _ha,_ your name?" He felt its tongue pause for a moment, and he nearly weeped when it pulled its mouth off of him.

"Hmhm, persistent boy~" it hummed. "You've been doing so well, try to wait a little longer?~" He could only nod mutely, afraid his voice would crack in his aroused state. "Good boy. Don't be scared to grab onto the fur, sangria, I'm not fragile." Another sluggish nod, and its mouth was back on his cock, tonguing at him with a pleased chuckle. The mere vibration of its laugh made him shiver, and he couldn't help but buck up against its hold. Every sensation was overwhelming him, and with the added flick of its pointed tongue, he was only edged closer.

"Please, p-please,  _fuck,_ I'm so close, dear God-" he begged, one hand moving to grip the fur at its cheek. Right before he was tipped over the glorious threshold, it pulled its mouth off him again, and this time he couldn't contain the low whine of disappointment.

"You're really into this," it rasped, tongue swiping over its muzzle again. "Are you brave enough to go further, little huntsman?~"

" _God_ yes, just please, I-I need-" A claw was pressed to his lips with a soft shush.

"You will, don't fret. Spread your legs more for me, will you?" He hastily obeyed, his chest heaving. It gently sank back down, nuzzling into his thighs. A few more generous licks, and it cupped his legs before hoisting them onto its shoulders. Julien looked down with a confused expression before yelping at the sensation of another lick to his hole.

"W-Wait, that's your plan? Isn't that a l-little unsanitary?" The beast snorted, lifting its head up to fix him with an amused grin.

"I've torn apart humans and ate their insides raw and bloody, you really think I'll be bothered by eating you out? sure, it's a little less convenient since you're no female, but there's still an appeal to it for me~."

"I-I'm. A little skeptical-"

"Shh sh, I promise I know what I'm doing. You'll be even more desperate when I'm done with you." Julien shuddered a little before settling back down, chewing at his lip before giving a curt nod. The monster hummed in approval, diving back into the swing of things by dipping its tongue into him. The resulting squeal was proof enough that he wasn't rejecting the advance. It delved deeper, pressing its tongue in as far as the clenching body below him would allow. Julien could only quiver and gasp out a few more curses, both hands shooting out to paw at the now fairly ragged fur atop its head. Its hands shifted to grasp at his ass, claws lightly digging into him while it rhythmically slammed into him without reserve. It was only when the teen's noises started to pitch higher that it pulled back again, relishing the shuddering groan he made at the loss. 'You really are too much of a treat," it breathed, setting his hips back down and swinging his legs off. "All it took was a little convincing and now you're all loosened up. And  _very_ hot and bothered, all for me~."

"G-God, stop taunting me and just get on with it," he moaned, his legs shaking.

"As you wish, sangria." It leaned up from its haunches, yanking Julien close enough it could rut freely into him. He hadn't even realized how aroused the other was, but there it was, a monster's erection that seemed even more distraught than his own.

"I-I guess i should stop- mh, thinking of you as an it, then?" he huffed, glancing up to the primal beast through half lidded eyes.

"I feel like I should be insulted, but it wouldn't be the first time," he snorted, pausing to tear down the zipper of Julien's hoodie. He took the hint and shrugged it off, the article sagging until only his arms remained in the sleeves. "All of it," he grumbled, tugging until the boy was free of the nuisance. He proceeded to promptly toss it over his shoulder, settling for riding his shirt up instead of going through the hassle of undressing him completely. Though the shoes were quite annoying too, so he pulled those off and dropped them aside as well.

"Are you just committed to getting me completely naked?" Julien asked, his breathing having settled enough he could talk without a stutter. For the moment.

"The socks can stay, and I could just shred your shirt, but mulberry is a good look on you." He hunched over the human, returning to their frantic grinding.

"I g-guess I should consider th-that a compliment?- Sh-Shit though, hurry up," he whined, eyebrows knitted in his frustration.

"My my, how needy you've grown. A couple minutes ago you were begging for your life, and now you're begging me to pound you into his crate." Julien wiggled his hips insistently when he felt the head of the other's cock graze his thigh, and  _goddammit_ it had been so close.

"I can blame you all you want later, just do  _something,_ I-I can't beg any harder, man!"

"Oh, but you could," he smiled, dipping his head to gnaw at his neck. Desperate for any stimulation, Julien's fingers threaded into his neck fur to pull him closer, emphasizing his whiny gasp. The monster licked a strip up to his ear, growling out in a husky tone of voice, "the name's April, sweet cheeks.  _Beg_ for me, little sangria~." His entire body quaked at the order, his arms hooking themselves around April's neck and gripping fistfuls of the glossed coat.

"A-April  _please,_ I need this so fuckin' bad, please  _fuck_ it hurts-" he pleaded, not caring about filtering himself anymore. He was so damn horny he was about to just dry hump against his stomach until he got off, and his anguish must have been visible on his face. April chuckled, nuzzling his cheek and gently grooming it.

"Alright alright, don't start crying yet, Jules, I've got you," he murmured, he softness to his voice a stark contrast to the nature of what was about to unfold. He grabbed one leg and moved it to straddle his waist, lowering himself until he was nearly pressed into Julien. "Are you absolutely certain, sangria? Because once this is set in motion, I'm not going to stop until it's over." His statement left the teen a little confused, but he nodded without hesitation. Satisfied with his answer, April buried his head back in his neck, giving his shoulder a firm bite as he slammed into him. Julien nearly choked on his own tongue, shoving his face into April's shoulder to muffle the drawn out whimper he emitted. The hand at his hip massaged circles into the taut muscles, and he could feel teeth gently nipping at him again. He remained motionless, merely caressing his waist and supporting him with an arm crooked under his back. "You good?" he asked, breathing uneven. 

"Yeah, y-yeah," he rasped, "move already, will you?"

"So demanding of me~. But if that's what you really want, sangria." Julien could feel his legs shift until he slowly drew himself out, and he'd almost whined when he was fully pulled out, but his momentary worry as quickly silenced with another slam. He urgently hooked his other leg around his waist before April could start up the brutal pace. He was glad he'd done so while he could; his waist was being held down to the crate while he was mercilessly pounded, and if not for his vice grip, he surely would have been jerking with the harsh thrusts. Whatever box April had chosen must have been a technological marvel, considering it was violently creaking without falling into a million pieces. Though his mind didn't really have the awareness to wonder about the condition of the surface underneath him. He was far too concentrated on the thick cock that easily filled him, which stretched him to the point of nearly overwhelming him. He couldn't even speak anymore, he was so entranced in his haze. April's composure was steadily slipping as well, from what he could tell. He'd stopped teasing him, instead bearing down on him with a growing sense of urgency to his thrusts. And Julien was more than happy to let him dominate until they were finished.

His abdomen felt tight and he could feel the creeping heat sinking into him. He pressed his face further into the spiked fur of April's shoulder (when did he start puffing up so much?), not that it stopped the monster from hearing his stuttered moans and high pitched mewls. He tilted his head up when he felt April shift him again, and suddenly his titanic wings were wrapped around him tightly, both hands grasping his hips and digging their talons in. The pain barely pricked at him, and he almost wondered if the scratching claws and clenching teeth at his throat made it all the more better. He didn't have enough time to think on it, with April's thrusts growing more frantic and his orgasm being  _so damn close just a little more-_

Julian yelped when his head was yanked up, a set of claws in his hair and glittering green eyes flooding his vision. He could feel the sting of tears pricking at his eyes, and he was trying to blink them back before just resigning himself to his fate, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his noises roll off his tongue freely.

"Scream my name, Julien." April's ragged voice barely reached him in his borderline euphoria. " _Scream it when you cum._ " He tried very hard to respond to him, he really did, but when he was suddenly pounding into him even harder than he thought possible, he could only gasp and squeal louder. All it took was a synchronized slam of his hips and a vicious clench of his jaw against his pulse, and he was spent, jerking his hips as he finished with stars in his vision. He couldn't scream out his name, but he at least choked it out in a desperate whine. It'd been enough for the monster, who gave him a few more erratic thrusts before pushing in  _fully,_ and Julien nearly screamed out at the added girth. His stomach clenched up when a flood of heat flowed into him, and he felt so pleasantly used and yet uncomfortably engorged.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, rutting into each other to ride out into the afterglow. It was only when April's wings loosened that their hips stilled, and April had to quickly put an arm out to keep from toppling over onto the boy. Julien hadn't stopped clinging onto him, his head lolling back while his chest heaved for breath. He felt slick with sweat and come, but it wasn't the worst feeling in the world. he waited until his breathing wasn't that of a nearly drowned man before he spoke up again.

"Jesus goddamned Christ," he choked out, shaking with April's weak laugh.

"Best sex you've ever had in your life, right?"

"Don't- ack, don't get cocky, it's the only sex I've ever had in my life," he huffed, whimpering when he felt his cock twitch. His high draining, he still felt a little too full, but it wasn't the overwhelming feeling from earlier.

"And you had it with the monster that killed and ate people," April hummed, carefully shifting them until the couple could lay comfortably on their sides. The other groaned a little, squirming around in place.

"Hey, uh. Can you pull out? No offense but it is a little big-"

"Presently no, might have accidentally knotted you in the heat of the moment," he sheepishly admitted, though the beast had a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"...I'm scared to ask what that means."

"My dick is stuck in your ass for like 5 more minutes-"

"...And you tell me you can do that  _now?_ "

"Weeell I didn't exactly plan on cramming it into you, didn't know if you could take that much dick, but it kinda just happened?" he shrugged.

"For fuck's sake man, I just wanna roll over and take a nap after that," Julien griped, lazily draping an arm over April in a poor attempt to cuddle. Nevertheless it was reciprocated, and he offered the teen an apologetic nuzzle to the cheek.

"Maybe next time I'll take a rain check on the dick bulge stuffing, Jules," he chirped cheerfully.

"What do you mean  _next time._ "

"Oh, you didn't assume this was a one time deal, did you?" April asked, his expression taking on a sinister grin that made a shiver go down his spine. "Oh no, after such a sweet taste of you, I don't think I'd be able to stay away. Maybe I should just keep you here, fill you up whenever I want~."

"Oh God, I don't think I could last that long," he shivered, his tone softer with the sudden stirring below his waist again.

"Oh, I'm sure you could. And you  _will._ " April's eyes flicked to the ceiling in a moment of contemplation before adding, "maybe if you're a good pet for me, I'll let you go free in a few days. But of course, I'll still come for you, little sangria..~" Julien shuddered at the thought of being hunted forever now, but he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or morbid excitement.

"I need rest right now," he complained, running his fingers through April's chest fluff. "And I have basic needs, you know."

"Of course. I'll take care of you during your stay. Can't have my little huntsman grow weak, now can I?" He nuzzled his snout back into the crook of his neck, and Julien was content to just stay in his hold.

"No feeding me dead people," he mumbled tiredly, growing more drowsy by the second. He barely registered the sudden separation of their hips, his breath hitching as his cock slid out of him. He grumbled a little at the now steady flow of slick pouring out of him, but he didn't have the energy to care. April's tongue grazed his pulse again, tracing over the various love bites littered all over him.

"You get only the finest of not dead people, sweet cheeks," he promised, patting his back before pulling the small human closer. He'd already dozed off, exhausted from their coupling. April snorted gently before settling down with him. He quirked another grin to the quiet room; Julien truly was his best catch, and he intended on spoiling the boy silly. When he wasn't out on a nightly feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand there it is, the raunchy smut you all came for. this was wAY longer than I anticipated it being, but I like how i turned out. me and my lazy ass couldn't be bothered to proofread everything so I apologize for whatever slip ups I missed. i might add more to this if people like it enough, maybe add a scene where jules rides his monster boyf. who knows \o/


End file.
